prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Leva Bates
| birth_place = Madisonville, Kentucky | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Orlando, Florida | billed = | trainer = Bubba Ray Dudley D-Von Dudley | debut = April 21, 2007 | retired = }} Leva Bates (May 21, 1983) is an American professional wrestler, currently signed with All Elite Wrestling. Bates is largely known for her on-going work on the independent circuit including appearances in Shimmer Women Athletes under her real name. She also appeared in Impact Wrestling and in WWE's developmental territory, NXT where she was only referred to as Blue Pants. Professional wrestling career SHIMMER Women Athletes (2009–present) After participating in a pair of dark matches, Bates debuted for SHIMMER Women Athletes at Volume 30 on April 4, 2010; losing a singles match to Malia Hosaka. Bates suffered defeats to Allison Danger and Melanie Cruise on Volumes 33 and 34 before finally earning her first SHIMMER victory over Cat Power. On March 26, 2011, Bates aligned with Danger to form Regeneration X and defeated Mia Yim and Jamilia Craft at Volume 37, but they were defeated by Ariel and Nikki Roxx in the following volume. The duo's first opportunity at the SHIMMER Tag Team Championship came at Volume 45 in a losing effort to defending champions Ayako Hamada and Ayumi Kurihara. At Volume 46, Bates was defeated by former SHIMMER Champion Sara Del Rey. At Volume 48, Bates and Danger were defeated by Del Rey and Courtney Rush in a four-way match for the SHIMMER Tag Team Championship. At SHIMMER 53, Bates teamed with Danger and the returning Serena Deeb in a losing effort to Jessicka Havok, Nevaeh, and Sassy Stephie. In the final weekend leading to Allison Danger's retirement, she and Bates were defeated by Shazza McKenzie and Veda Scott at Volume 54, and Kellie Skater and Tomoka Nakagawa at Volume 55 on April 13, 2013. On the following day, Bates defeated Miss Natural in singles action on Volume 56. At Volume 57 later in the day, Bates and Danger were defeated by Cheerleader Melissa and Ayako Hamada, but the decision was reversed when Melissa turned into a villainess and refused to break her submission hold on Danger. Bates and Danger were given the win via DQ in what would be Danger's retirement match. Bates received her first opportunity at the SHIMMER Championship at Volume 58, but she was defeated by the evil Melissa, who attacked Bates after the match. At Volume 59, Bates competed in a losing effort to Jessicka Havok. Bates defeated Veda Scott at the SHIMMER 62 IPPV on April 5, 2014. A week later, Bates and Veda teamed up in a losing effort against The Kimber Bombs at SHIMMER 63. The duo lost again at SHIMMER 64 to Saraya Knight and Rhia O'Reilly after Veda turned heel and abandoned Bates during the match. Impact Wrestling (2008, 2011, 2012, 2016–2017) Bates answered Awesome Kong's open challenge on May 26, 2008 but was defeated in the match. She also worked a dark match on February 5, 2011 in a losing effort to Isis The Amazon. Bates appeared on the September 27, 2012 episode Impact Wrestling as an evil stage hand who was in league with the Aces & 8s faction and helped them abduct Sting and Hulk Hogan. Four years later, Bates returned in 2016 on March 17 at One Night Only: Knockouts Knockdown, losing a match against Jade. The following year in 2017, Bates returned on March 4 during Victory Road, where first defeated Allie. She later teamed with Alisha Edwards, ODB & Santana Garrett in a eight-woman tag match defeating Angelina Love, Diamante, Laurel Van Ness & Rosemary. Shine Wrestling Various feuds (2012–2014) Bates debuted for Shine Wrestling on July 20, 2012 and competed in a losing effort against Mercedes Martinez at their first show. She would pick up victories over Portia Perez and Kimberly at the next two shows before losing to Jessicka Havok at SHINE 4. At SHINE 5, Bates volunteered to be Kimberly's partner in a tag team match against Made In Sin, but they were defeated. After the loss, Bates was attacked by Kimberly, beginning a feud between the two. Bates was defeated by Kimberly at SHINE 6 on January 11, 2013, but she defeated Kimberly in a Last Woman Standing match at SHINE 7. At SHINE 8 on March 23, Bates lost to Kimberly in a Fans Bring the Weapons/I Quit Match, but at SHINE 9 on April 19, Bates defeated Kimberly in an Arkham Asylum Steel Cage Match to end their feud. At SHINE 10 on May 24, Bates defeated Taylor Made to qualify for the SHINE Championship Tournament. At the tournament at SHINE 11 on July 12, Bates lost to Mia Yim in a first round match. Bates defeated Christina Von Eerie via DQ at SHINE 12. Bates entered a feud with Nevaeh after she lost to her at SHINE 13 due to interference by The S-N-S Express (Sassy Stephie and Jessie Belle). At SHINE 14, Bates teamed with The American Sweethearts in a losing effort to the Express in a six-woman tag team match. Bates defeated Nevaeh in a Friday the 13th Massacre Match at SHINE 15 on December 13, but she was defeated by Nevaeh at SHINE 16 on January 24, 2014. Lucha Sisters (2014–2015) Bates aligned with Mia Yim to form The Lucha Sisters and entered the SHINE Tag Team Championship Tournament at SHINE 17 on February 28, 2014. At the event, Bates and Yim won the tournament; defeating Made In Sin in the finals to become the first ever SHINE Tag Team Champions. At SHINE 18 on April 18, Bates and Yim defeated Kellie Skater and Evie in their first successful title defense. At SHINE 19 on May 23, Bates teamed with Yim, Ivelisse, Jessicka Havok, and Tracy Taylor in a losing effort to Valkyrie in a 10-woman elimination tag team match. Bates was eliminated by Allysin Kay. Bates and Yim lost the SHINE Tag Team Championship to Legendary at SHINE 20 on June 27. At SHINE 21 on August 22, Bates and Yim lost their title rematch to Legendary after Bates was struck with one of the title belts by Thunderkitty. At SHINE 22, Bates teamed with Yim and Kellie Skater in a losing effort against Valifornia. World Wrestling Entertainment (2014–2015) Bates made her debut in WWE's developmental territory on an episode of WWE NXT in October 2014, as an enhancement talent, losing to the debuting Carmella. She was simply referred to as "Blue Pants" by Enzo Amore and Colin Cassady because of her blue ring attire. She returned at the NXT television tapings on October 23, losing again to Carmella. Leva, again under the moniker of "Blue Pants" returned to NXT on the January 1, 2015 episode of NXT for her and Carmella's third encounter, gaining her first NXT victory via pinfall. All Elite Wrestling (2019–present) After signing with All Elite Wrestling (AEW), Bates featured a librarian gimmick with fellow wrestler Peter Avalon. made her in-ring debut in 2019 at AEW Fyter Fest, losing to Allie. Two months later, Bates returned for All Out, competing in a battle royal won by Nyla Rose. Two months later, Bates returned to television on the October 15 episode of AEW Dark, to accompany Peter Avalon to his three-way match against Sonny Kiss and Kip Sabian. The following week, Bates returned to the ring on the October 22 episode of AEW Dark in a match lost against Nyla Rose. Personal life Bates is known for her use of cosplay in her ring outfits; she regularly dresses as characters from movies, video games, and comic books. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Critical Confirmation'' (Double knee facebreaker) **''Dinner to Go'' (Seated senton) **''Superhero Kick'' (Superkick) **''Limit Break'' (Avalanche double underhook facebuster) *'Signature moves' **Back elbow to an oncoming opponent **Bridging Northern Lights suplex **Big boot, to an opponent's midsection **Enzuigiri **Multiple pin variations ***Backslide ***Oklahoma roll ***Schoolgirl **Multiple forearm clubs followed by a clothesline, with theatrics **Multiple shoulder striking spears, to an opponent's midsection **Multiple roundhouse kicks **Yakuza kick *'Wrestlers managed' **Dos Ben Dejos (Jay Rios & Eddie Cruz) **The Vaudevillains (Aiden English & Simon Gotch) *'Tag teams and stables' **Age of the Fall **The Lucha Sisters *'Nicknames' **'"The Queen of Cosplay"' *'Entrance themes' **"The Price Is Right (Theme song)" version performed by Bill Morrissey (NXT; October 16, 2014 – September 22, 2015) **"Blue" by CFO$ (NXT; December 2, 2015) Championships and accomplishments *'Coastal Championship Wrestling' **CCW Women's Championship (1 time) *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **PWI ranked her #49 in the 2012 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #40 in the 2013 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #31 in the 2014 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #28 in the 2015 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #68 in the 2018 PWI Top 100 Females **PWI ranked her #77 in the 2019 PWI Top 100 Females *'SHIMMER Women Athletes' **SHIMMER Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Delilah Doom *'Shine Wrestling' **SHINE Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Mia Yim *'Southern Championship Wrestling Florida' **SCW Women's Championship (1 time) *'United States Championship Wrestling' **USCW Women's Championship (1 time) *'Women Superstars Uncensored' **WSU Spirit Championship (1 time) See also *Leva Bates' event history External links * Leva Bates' Profile on CAGEMATCH * Profile Category:Female wrestlers Category:Kentucky wrestlers Category:SHINE Tag Team Champions Category:WSU Spirit Champions Category:1983 births Category:2007 debuts Category:Coastal Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Division One Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Full Impact Pro alumni Category:NWA Midwest alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Fusion alumni Category:Queens Of Combat current roster Category:Queens of Wrestling alumni Category:Ronin Pro Wrestling alumni Category:SHIMMER Women Athletes current roster Category:SHINE Wrestling current roster Category:Southern Championship Wrestling Florida alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:USA Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:Women Superstars Uncensored current roster Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:World Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:WWE NXT alumni Category:Managers and valets Category:Absolute Intense Wrestling alumni Category:American Combat Wrestling alumni Category:Anarchy Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Best Of The Best Wrestling alumni Category:IndyGurlz Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Inspire Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Florida alumni Category:NWA Signature Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Wrestle Birmingham alumni Category:Premiere Wrestling Xperience alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Xtreme alumni Category:Resistance Pro alumni Category:Ring Warriors alumni Category:Team 3D Academy alumni Category:Uproar Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Vintage Wrestling alumni Category:Wrestling Is Respect alumni Category:Living people Category:Girl Fight Wrestling alumni Category:Alternative Wrestling World alumni Category:Blitzkrieg Pro alumni Category:Combat Sports Federation alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:Exposure Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Fighting Evolution Wrestling alumni Category:Iconic Heroes Of Wrestling Excellence alumni Category:Kamikaze Pro alumni Category:Keystone Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Florida Underground Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Chaos alumni Category:Pro Wrestling LIVE alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Syndicate alumni Category:Progress Wrestling alumni Category:Remix Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Shropshire Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Smash Wrestling alumni Category:Southside Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Stricktly Nsane Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Tidal Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Ultimate Pro Wrestling alumni Category:United States Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Westside Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:WrestleCade alumni Category:Atomic Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Monsters Wrestling Orlando alumni Category:WrestleCircus alumni Category:American wrestlers Category:SHIMMER Tag Team Champions Category:Sabotage Wrestling alumni‎ Category:All Elite Wrestling current roster